


Ruin

by fojee



Category: Korean Drama, Missing Noir M
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, M/M, not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:17:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fojee/pseuds/fojee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh Dae-Young's partner was broken and dangerous. He didn't know the condition was catching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruin

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers and references to episodes 7, 8 and 10.

A detective learns to live with the guilt. Anything he does, anything he fails to do, can lead to someone's death. Maybe even his own someday. But staying at home and doing nothing, that seems unforgivable. So Oh Dae-Young accepts his wife's hug like it could hold his soul together, jumps out of bed, and heads to the station, hoping for a case. 

\---

"Not for two men," the man behind the counter says, giving Dae-Young a once-over. He takes great pleasure in flicking open his wallet and showing his badge. _Eat that, punk._ He wants to say. He feels Gil Soo-Hyun's gaze on him, but it's easy enough to ignore. 

Later that night, after his wife falls asleep on their bed, he thinks about it again. He has never cheated on his wife, and he never will. But he has had his share of encounters during his military service. Soo-Hyun is handsome enough. And he has this intense way of looking at people. Dae-Young feels his cock twitch at the idea and turns to wrap an arm around his wife, nuzzling her neck, surrounding himself with her scent. Maybe in another lifetime.

\---

A lifetime ends. That's what it feels like when he finds her lifeless body in the cement.

He fires his gun, and there is no room for remorse, not now, maybe not ever again.

He is wrong.

\---

"You ruined me, you know," he slurs out at Soo-Hyun one evening. They're at their makeshift office. Seo-Joon has gone home for the night, her eyes full of understanding whenever he meets her gaze, which he tries very hard not to do. The bottle in front of him is disappointingly empty. "I was damn good at my job before you came here."

"Is that why you turned in your badge?" Soo-Hyun meets his gaze with too-sober eyes.

Dae-Young shrugs. "Can't trust myself now. Don't deserve it, anyway."

"So what will you do instead?" His voice sounds so calm that Dae-Young stumbles off his chair and grabs Soo-Hyun's jacket, dragging him to his feet.

"I'll show you what I'll do." And Dae-Young kisses him. He feels a moment of triumph that he catches Soo-Hyun by surprise, then he's too busy tasting the other man's mouth to notice that he's being kissed back, that arms have wrapped around him, gentle yet strong. 

It's nothing short of a miracle that they make it to bed. Dae-Young lets the other man do all the work, but he grabs at him and brings him down for another kiss every few minutes. He feels the night air on his skin. There's something missing, isn't there, and he shivers at that thought. But Soo-Hyun is there to chase it away with biting, sucking kisses on his throat, down his chest. He is rock hard and making whining noises when Soo-Hyun ignores his cock in favor of a nipple. 

"What do you want?" Soo-Hyun demands him.

And he answers, "Fuck me, damn it."

Soo-Hyun obliges. 

\---

The remorse returns with the morning, accompanied by a mouth full of bile and a pounding headache. Dae-Young looks over at Soo-Hyun's naked body beside him, loose in sleep the way he never is while awake. 

Last night was a mistake. Still, it's the most sleep he's had in forever. And it's kind of nice not waking up alone. 

And besides, Gil Soo-Hyun has already ruined him.

 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> The promise of a vacation (next two weeks starting tonight) has me writing more and more, trying to check off from a list of obscure fandoms that is mostly asian dramas. I loved this show. I especially liked the third, their hacker Seo-Joon, and hope to write about her too. I'm hoping the weird and abrupt ending is an omen of a season two in the near future.


End file.
